


The Effects of Misunderstanding

by nameless9999



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s06e13 Emotional Consequences of Broadcast Television, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless9999/pseuds/nameless9999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their exchange and kiss in the Study Room, Jeff and Annie worry about the future and what the other said.  Or at least, what they thought the other said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Bethanyactually for beta reading, and cori_the_bloody, and PepperF for encouraging me to try my hand at this.

“Kid stuff...” Jeff mutters to himself as grabs a glass, some ice and a bottle of scotch. He walks back to his couch, places the bottle and glass on the coffee table and sits down.

He thinks back to what Annie and he discussed in the study room. Yes, was supposedly talking about what they wanted in their lives, but this was Annie Edison he was opening up to. 

“She's too smart for that. She knew what I meant. That being '25 and heading out into the world' or 'falling asleep on a beach and being able to walk the next day' was the Jeff Winger way of saying 'I want to be in the same place as you, and more than that, to be with you, but I'm stuck here in this hellhole, and you're leaving to go live your life.'” He thinks as he pours himself a glass. 

He had tried to sound like he was playing it cool, when he was really on the verge of meltdown. She had told them what they had was kid stuff. For him, it was far more than that. It hadn't been kid stuff for him since the “Tranny Dance” five years ago. But apparently for her, it was just some stupid crush that she had gotten over at some point, while he was still pining for her.

“I told her how I felt, the best I could explain, and she pitied me. That was all. She let me kiss her out of pity. She said she'd be over it in a week.”

He sat there, unconsciously swirling his scotch and thinking to himself that what she would get over in a week, he would probably be dwelling on for the rest of the summer, probably the rest of the year and maybe even the rest of his life. Either way, he felt he was doomed. If he hadn't, he would have regretted it for the rest of his life just like she said. But he had. For those few seconds, he had everything he wanted, everything he could ever want. But after those few seconds, it was gone, and he knew it was going to haunt him until the day he died; sad, alone and wishing he could have had that moment just one more time.

He knew he couldn't. He knew that depriving Annie of her dreams and future wasn't fair. It wasn't what she wanted, and it wasn't what the world needed. She was destined for great things, and he would be nothing more than dead weight to her. 

“The only thing I was ever good at was lying, and I can't even do that anymore. I can't even lie to myself anymore. I haven't been able to lie to myself for the past year.” He thinks as he begins drinking the scotch, knowing there will be several more glasses before the end of the night. 

He drinks to dull his emotional anguish, and what he thinks may actually be his heart physically breaking. He drinks to forget that she's leaving his life, probably forever. He drinks because even in his moment of truth, he told his greatest lie: Jeff Winger will never be able to really let Annie Edison go.

*****

“The heart, which cynics say is code for penis, wants what it wants.”

Annie could hear Jeff saying those words over and over in her head. She laid in her bed thinking about it, unable to sleep, knowing she would have rolled her eyes at the little bit of humor Jeff had thrown in there had the timing been any different. But could see and hear how painful this was for him. And it had become painful for her. She knew about her feelings for him, but assumed Jeff had been dealing with it, and put it away, because he was Jeff Winger, and that's what he did.

She knew Jeff had least been attracted to her. She assumed that ever since the debate, and confirmed it at the “Tranny Dance.” She always hoped maybe he'd give her a chance, but he never seemed to be comfortable with the age difference. It never really mattered to her. She knew what her heart wanted, but she resigned herself to the idea that he was attracted to her, and valued her as a close friend, but he was never going to let it be more than that, because of their age. But now, since she was leaving, and maybe because of that, or because none of their friends would know, he had finally admitted it.

“Why now? Why does it have to be now. Why only when I'm leaving for the summer. Now there's nothing I can do until I get back. What if he meets somebody else over the summer? What if that was all he needed to get over it?”

She asked him to kiss her, saying that he might regret it for the rest of his life, while she'd only regret it for a week. She was trying to stay calm, instead of losing her composure like she had a tendency to do. She couldn't really think of anything else to say, and she couldn't get the truth to come out. She knew she only had a few seconds before everybody else got there, and she wanted him give her something, so she let loose whatever words would come out.

“Great move, Annie. Remind him that your in your twenties, and he's not. Remind him of what he's always been uncomfortable over. That will convince him this is right.” She had felt like an idiot, but tried not to let her expression betray her inner turmoil.

But he had obliged her, and for a few moments, she had what she wanted for nearly six years. And then their friends walked in, and it was over. She didn't blame them, and she didn't blame Jeff. She could have said something at any time. But it took him saying how he felt, and the best she could do was come up with some crap about him not being able to get over it, and her being over it in a week. She was pretty sure if anything, the opposite was true. He had apparently resigned himself to the situation years ago, and learned to live with it but she had still dreamed about it like a love-struck little girl, with her fantasies, and her elaborate schemes to force them to be together.

But now, she was going to Washington DC, and she was going to be alone. No matter what fantasy she had, no matter what scheme, however elaborate, would change the fact that Jeff would be 2,000 miles away. She wasn't sure how she was going to resign herself to that, as a tear started to roll down her flushed cheek.

She cries because she finally had what she wanted, and it's being taken away. She cries because she's leaving Greendale, and won't be able see the man she's been in love with for nearly six years. She cries because Jeff Winger had let her go, and that was the one thing Annie Edison never wanted to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As somebody who has dealt with depression for a very long time, I empathized considerably with Jeff in Season 6. He's a depressed mess, caught in a downward spiral and I saw misinterpreting what Annie said as a totally plausible scenario. When people are truly dealing with feelings like this, they see the worst in everything. Moments of happiness are fleeting, and your brain runs worst possible scenarios constantly.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeff awoke to what he thought was somebody knocking on the door to his apartment. He took a few seconds to take in his surroundings. He saw the bottle of scotch, not even a quarter empty, and the tumbler glass on the table. He felt just the slightest bit buzzed, but not drunk. He grabbed his phone and checked the time: 2:47 AM. He had only been asleep on the couch for a couple of hours, so he knew he couldn't have actually passed out from the scotch, he must have just been exhausted enough to fall asleep.

The knock came again, so he actually made himself get off the couch. “Who the hell is knocking on my door at almost 3 in the morning. If this is the Dean again telling me he had a nightmare, and he needs me to tuck him in or sleep in my bed, I swear I'm going to strangle him.” he thought as he walked to the door, getting ready to tell off whoever was bothering him in the middle of the night.

“Jeff? Are you awake?” came a soft voice from the other side of the door. It was Annie, Jeff realized, as his slow, angry walk turned nearly into a sprint and rushed to the door to open it.

“Annie, what are you doing here? It's almost three in the morning?” he asked as he opened the door, to see Annie Edison standing there, still wearing her clothes from earlier, minus the blazer, and the shirt un-tucked, half in a slouch, her face tired, or perhaps worried. He wasn't sure until he saw her face, her eyes that were normally so wide and bright, now red and heavy, barely open. 

“Annie, what's wrong? What happened? Are you alright?” Jeff asked as his face fell from surprise to worry, trying not to sound panicked, but wondering what terrible thing could have happened to make her go from the confident, upbeat Annie he had seen earlier in the study room, to standing outside his door, who had evidently been crying in the middle of the night.

“I... I couldn't sleep.” was all she said. It was true, but didn't even really begin to scratch the surface of what was on her mind. “I'm sorry, it's nothing. I didn't mean to wake you. I'm sorry.” she spouted quickly, as she turned and started to walk down the hall to leave, trying to hide the tears that she was sure were going to start again.

“Do you want to come in and talk about it?” asked Jeff, and she stopped. He wasn't sure what exactly was going on, but he knew something had to be wrong for Annie to come all the way over to his apartment, unannounced in the middle of the night. And it wasn't like he exactly wanted her to to leave right away.

“Okay...” she surrendered as she turned, and walked back, past him as he guided her into his living room.

“Sit down, relax.” he gestured to the couch and she made her way over to it and plopped down. “Do you want something to drink?” As he went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.”

“No, that's alright” she replied, clasping her hands and staring down into them. 

Jeff returned with two bottles of water and sat down, handing one to her. “Just in case.” he said. “So, what happened, what's wrong? Are you hurt?” he asked, worriedly, as he took a drink from him bottle and placed it on the table, terrified of what could have happened to make her show up distressed in the middle of the night, wanting little more than to pull her into him and comfort her, to tell her everything would be okay. But he knew that was not what she wanted, or needed right now. He had missed his time for that, so instead he would be her friend and listen.

Annie took a deep breath as her expression softened slightly and a slight smile appeared, which relaxed Jeff. “It's nothing like that, I'm fine.” although she didn't feel anywhere close to that. “I guess I'm just nervous or scared about the future.”

“I get that.” replied Jeff. “You're doing something new and exciting. Of course you're nervous, that's to be expected, but I'm sure you're also really happy to finally be getting out there and living the life you've deserved all this time. I'm sure Abed feels the same way. You could probably talk to him about this. Or you could talk to Britta. She lived in New York and did her own thing for a while.”

“I know, but I needed to talk to you, Jeff. There's just certain things I can't talk to Britta or Abed about.” Annie said, staring back down at her hands again, smile fading from her face, trying to figure out how to approach this. “I need to know what you think.”

“I'll try my best, Annie, but I'm not sure how much help I'll really be. I told you, I've never even left Colorado. I can't really tell you what it's like moving to someplace different. But I know you, Annie. You're smart, resourceful, witty, beautiful, and have worked harder than anybody I've ever met. You're going to be fine no matter where you are. The FBI and DC aren't going to know what hit them.” Jeff said, looking for the brightness to return to her face, but her expression stayed the same.

Annie took a breath, swallowed, and then looked up, staring off at Jeff's TV. “But what about you?” she asked.

Jeff cleared his throat, “I'll be right here. Nothing's changing for me. I mean, I might teach a class or two for summer school, but otherwise, same old here in Greendale. I'll be fine too.” He knew that last part was a lie, but she didn't need to be worrying about him being miserable here in Greendale.

Annie turned her head, looking him straight in the face, mustered up all the courage she had, and took another deep breath. “What about us?”

Jeff saw almost a pleading look on her face. He wasn't sure what she was looking for him to say. He knew what he wanted to say, but knew that wasn't what was best for her. He wanted to say that he was going to miss her more than he ever thought possible, that he wasn't sure how he was going to make it through a week of her being gone, never mind the whole summer, or the chance that she'll probably end up taking a job there, and never come back. But he knew he had to let her go, so he said what he thought was best. “We're good. If you need to chat, I'm only a text or phone call away. But you're going to be so busy with everything going on, you're probably not going to have time, or even think about it.” As he said that last part, it took everything he had to not let his face fall, knowing it was probably true.

“But what about earlier?” When you said the heart wants what it wants? What about what my heart wants, Jeff?” she asked desperately as she felt a burning heat rush into her face.

Jeff looked away, knowing if he made eye contact he wouldn't be able to lie. “You'll be over it in a week, remember? Let the kid stuff go, right? You'll get over it.” he echoed her statements from earlier, feeling like he had just had his chest torn open, and somebody had put his heart in a vise, remembering his thoughts during his drinks a few hours ago.

He turned his body and started to stand, just to give himself some distance, when all of a sudden he felt Annie launch herself at him, hugging his torso fiercely, and burying her cheek in his chest, rooting him where he was on the couch.

“Jeff, no!” she cried. “Oh God, that was so stupid! I don't even know why I said that. That's not what I meant! I'm so sorry!” He could feel his sweater getting wet, as she started to cry into his shirt.

Jeff returned the hug, resting his head on shoulder and pulling her in tighter. He couldn't hold himself back from it anymore, now that she had started it. “Annie...” he sighed softly into her ear, stroking her back.

“I won't Jeff! I won't get over this.” she practically shouted. “Troy was kid's stuff. Vaughn and Rich were kids' stuff. I got over them. But this isn't the same. I'm not going to be over it in a week, Jeff. It's been almost six years since we first kissed, and I'm not any closer to being over you now than I was then. This isn't kid's stuff for me. This is real. I need this! I need you!”

They simultaneously broke the hug. They both looked longingly into each others eyes for a moment before their lips crashed together. Their mouths and tongues saying everything that could be said with words, yet somehow, they both needed to say something, anything. They finally broke the kiss, staring into each others eyes once again, and clasping each others' fingers palm to palm. They both tried to speak but they were in such a haze that each could only come up with one word.

“Jeff...”

“Annie...”


	3. Chapter 3

They sat on the couch staring into each others' eyes, hands still clasped together, both stunned and overjoyed at what was happening. It was Annie who was able to talk first.

“Jeff...” she whispered. Then suddenly, her expression turned from bliss to one of concern, and questioning. She released his hands and placed her hands on her own lap. “Jeff, If you really care, why didn't you try to get me to stay? Why did tell me you let me go? Tell me the truth, please!”

Jeff sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Annie, the 'Season 7 pitches' I had tonight, I saw you here, in Greendale, remember? The first one had you doing that ridiculous commute, and you ended up staying to solve the murder of Britta's parents. The other one where we all ended up as faculty at Greendale. The thought of you leaving isn't something I want to face. I do want you to stay.

“Jeff...” Annie attempted to interject.

“Let me finish.” Jeff interrupted. “I want you, Annie. I want you more than I've ever wanted anything before, but not at the cost of taking away what you want. You deserve to have your own life, to be fulfilled. After everything you worked for, everything you overcame, I can't be the man who ruins your life and kills your dreams. You deserve better than that. You deserve better than me.”

“Jeff, stop!” Annie cut him off fiercely. “Do you remember your first speech to the group? You told us 'people can find the good in just about about anything but themselves.' You're no exception. All the times you helped me with my problems, or helped the rest of the group. You could have walked away at any time, but you didn't, because you care about the people around you. You care so much, that you've been making yourself miserable because you're more worried about what you think I want, than actually asking me.” She paused for a for a second to allow what she said to sink in. “Do you know what I want?” she asked.

Jeff shifted uncomfortably at that question. The last time he thought about Annie saying those words, it had practically broken his heart.

“Yes, I want to have a career, and see the world, and have adventures. But it won't mean anything if I can't share it with the people I love. I want you in my life, Jeff. I've wanted that for a long time. You can want and have more than just one thing, you know. I can want all that, and still want you. You can want me to live my dream and still want me, and I don't see any reason that we can't have all of those things.”

“But what if something happens? What if you get a job somewhere else? Somewhere across the country, or even outside of it? It's too late for me. I'm stuck here, in Greendale.” protested Jeff. “I can't start over. What would I do?”

“Jeff, come on!” argued Annie. “Your life isn't over. Shirley's older than you and look at her. She started a business, and then Andre took the kids and she had to move across the entire country to help her father and still found a way to start over and be successful. You've already started over three times! After Alan got you disbarred, you had to start over. Then after you graduated, you started a law firm. That didn't work out, and so you ended up becoming a teacher. One of the better ones at Greendale, I might add.”

Jeff finally smiled and looked at Annie. “Yeah, I never really thought of it that way. Annie, remind me again why you're so obsessed with me, if you're this smart?”

Annie smiled at that, finally hearing the sarcastic Jeff Winger she had fallen for come back to the surface. “Hey! Weren't you the one imagining futures with me tonight?” she joked.

“If I recall, you beat me to that two years ago, and all I got that time were two drinks thrown in my face.” Jeff retorted.

“Yeah, I definitely got the better end of that deal. A free Appletini and I got to see you without a shirt on.” Annie countered, as a blush swept over her face.

“Ugh! Don't remind me of that embarrassment!” Jeff groaned in false protest.

“What? Making the entire Inspecticon convention and Pierce 'bow before Thoraxis?'” Annie questioned, laughing.

“No, ordering you an Appletini. Do you have any idea how humiliating that was? I had to take off my shirt just to make sure everything I worked so hard for didn't disappear when I ordered your drink.”

Annie slid towards Jeff, moving almost straddling his lap, blush still on her face, and placed her hands on his chest and stomach, caressing the muscles under his shirt that he worked so hard for. “Oh it's still there, alright.” she said seductively, giving him a look with her eyes that he had never seen on her, but had been waiting on for what seemed like an eternity.

Jeff, gulped, and closed his eyes and placed his hands on her wrists, stopping her. “Annie...” he strained. He wanted this so bad. He wanted to take her, and give her everything he had, to show her she was the only thing that mattered, but he didn't want to ruin everything that they had come to know that night, which was probably the first time he ever had that thought in his life. “I don't want to ruin this. I think we should stop before I can't.”

However, it was Annie who had full control of the situation, although when did she not when it came to Jeff. “Then we don't stop. I don't want to stop this, and I don't think you really do either. I want this!” she practically demanded, as she broke her wrists free and began pulling his shirt up over his head.

“Oh thank fucking God!” came a muffled response from beneath Jeff's sweater, as he put his arms up to make things easier for them both.

Once his shirt was off, Annie threw it across the room and began placing kisses on his chest and stomach, while she squeezed and massaged his arms and shoulders. Jeff grunted, and groaned with each kiss she planted on his muscles. She had seen these parts of him before, but couldn't believe how little justice the visuals had done compared to actually touching them. She giggled internally, totally understanding and even partly commending Jeff's propensity to remove his shirt in past situations.

Eventually Annie stopped and sat up, giving Jeff a moment to regain his senses, and look at her before beginning to unbutton her shirt. Jeff didn't assist, knowing any help he offered in his state of mind would result in a torn shirt and missing buttons. As soon as she had gotten it unbuttoned and let it fall back onto the couch, revealing a simple pink camisole. Jeff gazed with open mouth, stunned by her perfect curves and heaving cleavage, before coming to, and gently pushed her onto her back, and returned the kisses she had bestowed upon him.

He began just above her waist. Annie whimpered as he continued to kiss, moving upward, the sound so adorable and fulfilling to him. As his mouth reached the bottom of her bra, he reached up with his right hand and placed a hand on her breast, squeezing it beneath the smooth, silky material, causing her to let out a soft moan. She placed her left hand hand on the back of his head, pulling him into her while he still laid kisses, moving up to her neck, and finally back to her lips.

Jeff released her chest, and placed both hands on her hips, while Annie used her other hand and fingernails and grabbed on to Jeff's back, pulling him deeper into their kiss. As their tongues intertwined, another of their competitions began. Both continued to intensify the kiss and caress the other as if losing this competition would mean a fate worse than death.

Eventually, their contest ended in what Annie and Jeff would have both agreed as a draw, breaking the kiss only because of the need for air. They stared hungrily at each other, panting heavily, like everything over the past five years had been a marathon and a cleansing fast, and they had both crossed the finish line simultaneously and were allowed to eat.

As Jeff saw that look in her eyes again, the one he had desired to be given for so long, knowing he was bound to her will, he was left with one simple word. “Bed?”

“Mmm-hmm” was the most eloquent response she could give, as he cradled her lower back and picked her up effortlessly. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bedroom and kicked the door shut.


	4. Chapter 4

They laid in bed, bodies intertwined. Annie was on her side, her left leg wrapped around Jeff's, left arm draped over his stomach and resting her head on his chest. Jeff laid on his back with his left arm wrapped around Annie's shoulders, holding her against his body. They were both tired, and their brains were fuzzy from what had just happened between them, but they were unable and unwilling to sleep, a combination of an emotional and sexual high, and the fear that if they went to sleep, they would wake up to find it never happened.

Jeff had once, inappropriately, nearly remarked that they were so in synch, like great sex, before being able to cut himself off and change the subject. For all of his experience, he didn't know how to describe what that had been just now. It was like they were telepathic, their bodies anticipated each other's needs and desires before they even knew what they wanted themselves. If great sex could rock your world like an earthquake, then sex between Jeff and Annie was a supernova, an event that had changed the shape of their known universe.

“Holy shit...” was the best Jeff could come up with to explain to Annie how amazing it had been.

“Yeah...” she said, echoing his thoughts.

His mind began returning to him slowly, as if saying something, no matter what it was had jump started his brain, but the thoughts he had were scattered. “That was... you were... ARE incredible! Uhh, I mean not just for sex... er... at sex... I mean....” He tried to compose himself, but this was the effect Annie Edison could have on him. She could make Jeff Winger, the man who was able to talk his way through being an unbelievable lawyer, unable to form a sentence.

Annie laughed softly, finding Jeff's inability to put words together both adorable, and endearing. “Jeff, it's fine. Believe me, the feelings are mutual. It really was amazing!” she smiled looking up into his eyes, squeezing him with the arm she had over his torso.

Her reassurance finally calmed him down enough to actually talk. “Yeah. I guess I always wondered what it would be like between us. I never thought it could be THAT good! And I mean it Annie, you really are the most incredible woman I've ever known, at everything.” He squeezed the arm wrapped around her shoulder pulling her in tighter.

“You're the most amazing man I've ever met, too, Jeff. You've given me more help and support than anyone I've ever known. I wouldn't be where I am today without you.”

Jeff let out a sigh. “I just wish I hadn't waited so long for all of this. My timing sucked. I'm glad we had this, but what now? I don't want this to be the end.”

“I don't want it to be the end either, and there's no reason it should be. I'm only going away for the summer, Jeff. It's an eight week internship, not a career. The FBI requires applicants for positions that I'm working towards to have two years experience at minimum. They can't offer me a job straight out of the program. This is experience Jeff, it's to get my foot in the door.”

Jeff relaxed considerably at the information she provided. “So you're coming back?” he asked hopefully.

“Definitely. I still need a few credits to finish my degree.” she smirked slyly and ran a finger down his chest, “Plus, I heard about this community college in Colorado with a really sexy law professor who teaches some of the courses I can take.”

Jeff smirked back at her, “How do you always have the right answers?”

“Jeff, we can always talk while I'm gone. We can text, call, Facetime or Skype. I'm going to want to hear from and see you too. And if you want, we could try to find time for you to come visit me in DC. I know I'm going to want you to, but that decision is yours.”

“Yeah, I guess if I'm finally going to leave Colorado, our nation's capital might be a good place to start. And I do teach at Greendale. I could probably take time off whenever I want. Hell, I could probably torch my own classroom with the students inside, and all Craig would think about is how relieved he was that I made it out.” Jeff added sarcastically.

“Well, Frankie is there now, but I'm sure I could convince her to let you take some time off.” Annie reassured him.

“Yeah, I guess we will figure something out, huh.”

“Of course we will, Jeff. Now let's get some sleep. We have a week before I leave to figure out how this will work.” reminded Annie.

Jeff reached for the hand on her chest and locked his fingers with hers. “You'll be here when I wake up, right?”

Annie tightened the grip on his hand. “I promise. Now sleep!”

Jeff felt like an enormous weight had been lifted off his entire body. All of the pain he'd been bottling up inside for the past year had suddenly vanished. He felt his eyes starting to close, and went along with it. “As you command, milady....” he mumbled as he began to drift off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

They drove to the airport in Jeff's Lexus in silence. Every few minutes, Jeff or Annie would glance at the other, and smile, the other seeing it and reciprocating. Whenever Jeff would put his right hand on the shifter or adjust something on the dash, Annie would give it a reassuring rub. The silence wasn't uncomfortable for either of them, however they simply felt no words needed to be said.

“So you two finally had sex?” Abed's voice confirmed from the back seat, breaking the silence.

“Abed! What the hell?” Jeff yelled, while Annie's face turned bright red in embarrassment. “Annie, I swear, I didn't say anything.” Jeff immediately realized saying that might have been a mistake, if he had just been guessing, but with Abed, he knew somehow.

“It's cool. Actually, I was starting to wonder if anything was ever going to happen. I was worried this was going to be like one of those shows where there's a couple that the audience wants to see happen, the writers play the will they/won't they game for too long, and then one of the actors leaves the show. I'm glad you two finally got together. I've been saying there was something between you two since season 1. I think eventually everyone saw it.” he paused for a moment and glanced back and forth between his two friends and smiled. “Cool. Cool cool cool.”

“Abed, how did you know?” asked Annie pointedly, her face still flushed.

“The UST between you is gone.” 

“UST?” questioned Jeff.  
“Unresolved sexual tension. You're looking at each other and smiling, and touching each others' hands naturally and comfortably, and I've been here the whole time. Plus, after Annie left the apartment in the middle of the night last week, I checked her tracker on my phone and you were both in Jeff's apartment. I checked it again after I woke up, and you still were.”

“I swear to God, one of these days I'm going to figure out where you put that thing, tear it out, fly to LA and jam it down your throat.” muttered Jeff, while Annie simply sighed in disapproval at her former roommate.

*****

By the time they had reached the terminal at the airport, Jeff and Annie had both relaxed again. Knowing that they weren't trying to keep a secret anymore, and that the person who knew approved certainly helped. Jeff helped them unload their luggage, playfully throwing Abed's bag at him, maybe just a little harder than he should have because of the discussion in the car, and lifting Annie's rolling suitcase out and placing it on the curb for her.

He and Annie closed in for a hug, giving each other a quick kiss first. It was easier that they expected, knowing it wasn't the end, they would see each other soon. He was already trying to figure out times to visit DC, and she'd be back at the end of the summer.

He then went to Abed for a good-bye hug. However, after releasing each other, Jeff looked at Abed, seeing a bit of worry in his eye, knowing Abed was wondering just how long it would be before he saw any of them again. He pulled Abed in for another hug, this one tighter, more reassuring.

“Take care of yourself and I'll take care of her. I promise.” Jeff whispered, and Abed responded by nodding into his shoulder. They once again broke the hug, Abed looking noticeably relieved.

Abed and Annie turned and walked towards their gates, with Annie turning and mouthing a quick good-bye, and Abed turning and giving him a smile. For a moment, Jeff felt a twinge of hurt watching them walk away, but quickly reminded himself that he'd see Annie soon, and Abed would be fine, before turning and getting back into the Lexus to leave.

*****

As Jeff walked into The Vatican, he saw Britta behind the counter and pointed at her, smiling, knowing that while he waited to see Annie, he had friends that cared about him, and would support him. He joined Chang, Frankie and Craig at the table, as Britta brought over a glass of scotch for him and joined them.

As they clinked their drinks together, Jeff knew that while the people he loved had come and gone, he was by no stretch of the imagination alone. These people were more than his friends, they were family, the family he chose, and just because they were gone, it didn't mean they were gone forever. He'd eventually see them all again.

“This is the show!” Britta exclaimed as they finished their toast.

It had taken nearly six years, but finally, Jeff felt his show he had been waiting for was ready to air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. I may end up writing a sequel, or a side-fic that fills in the gaps of the week before Annie leaves.


End file.
